Trey Mitchell (Erik Valdez)
|education = Attended grad school at Yale University |occupation = Janitor at St. Timothy's Catholic Church |residence = |family = Falconeri |parents = Joe Scully, Jr. Connie Falconeri (both deceased) |grandparents = Joe Scully (deceased) Marie Scully |greatgrandparents = |romances = Kristina Corinthos-Davis (lovers; 2012) |spouse = Kristina Corinthos-Davis (2012; annulledStated on October 17, 2012. "Trey: Am I all right? Oh, let's see. Um, my father is missing. Probably out there somewhere and bleeding to death, which makes everybody really, really happy, especially my now former wife." "Starr: Oh, right. The annulment." "Trey: Signed that last night. So, yeah, everybody just thought that it was what's best for Kristina since my father thinks bumping her off is the best way for me to claim Sonny's empire."... http://tvmegasite.net/transcripts/gh/older/2012/gh-trans-10-17-12.shtml ... ) |aunts/uncles = Talia Falconeri Theresa Falconeri (maternal great) |cousins = Vito Falconeri Vinnie Falconeri Phil Falconeri Cosimo Falconeri Violetta Falconeri Olivia Falconeri (maternal once removed) |relatives = Dante Falconeri Tommy Falconeri Leo Falconeri (maternal second cousins) Rocco Falconeri (via Dante) |color = #c0c0c0 |color text = black }} Joseph Mitchell "Trey" Scully III was a fictional character on the ABC soap opera General Hospital. He was the son of the late, Joe Scully, Jr. and the late, Connie Falconeri (aka Kate Howard). He was portrayed by actor Erik Valdez from June 11, 2012 until January 14, 2013. Casting The character first appeared on June 11, 2012 and was portrayed by Erik Valdez. According to a spokesperson from the series, the character will be involved in quite a bit of storyline throughout 2012. It was reported in November, 2012 that Valdez was let go from the series. He made his last appearance on January 14, 2013. Background Connie told him that due to her being Catholic, aborting him would have been a sin (even thou she wanted too) and that was why he was born. Right after his birth, Connie left him for dead in a dresser drawer. Connie also stated that every time she looked at him, she saw Joe and that she also thought that he had died. Storylines Trey comes to town in June 2012 as the producer for Kristina Corinthos-Davis's reality show, Mob Princess. He immediately clashes with Kristina's parents, Sonny Corinthos and Alexis Davis, who believe he is exploiting Kristina. The premise of the show is to provide an intimate look into the lives of Kristina and her family, particularly her father and his relationship with Kristina. Alexis threatens to sue Trey over the show, but Kristina uses emotional blackmail to get her parents' consent. Kristina starts to see the harm in the show when Trey ordered the cameramen to film Kristina in the hospital with a grieving Sam after the death of her son. And when they caught Molly with her secret boyfriend TJ. In July 2012. Trey is seen making a phone call to his father, who is funding the production of Mob Princess. When Joe Scully Jr. is arrested for murdering John McBain's sister, Theresa and raping Kate Howard (who Joe knew as Connie Falconeri), Trey goes to visit him in jail, and it is revealed that Joe Jr. is Trey's father. Joe Jr. asks Trey to help him take down Sonny using Kristina. Trey returns to Port Charles and tells Kristina he is scrapping the reality show so they can be together. Trey cons Kristina into marrying him, and they take off to Las Vegas, followed by Kristina's brother, Michael and his girlfriend (Trey's roommate), Starr Manning. They try to tell Kristina about Trey's misdeeds, but Trey tells them that he made it up as a storyline for the show. Back in Port Charles, Sonny and Alexis are livid and try to have the marriage annulled. Kristina rejects the idea, stating that they've already consummated the marriage. However, when she learns the truth about Trey and his father, she demands the marriage be annulled. In early October, after her fight with Trey, Kristina is kidnapped by Joe Jr. and taken to Sonny's warehouse. Trey finds her being held at gunpoint by his father. He begs Joe Jr. to let Kristina go and they struggle over the gun. Joe Jr. gets shot in the shoulder and takes off. He was patched up by Cesar Faison, disguised as Duke Lavery. On October 23, Joe Jr. goes to the Quartermaine mansion after being shot by Jason Morgan. Trey arrives in time to say goodbye to his father who dies in his arms. In late November, Kristina sees Trey working at St. Timothy's Church after Edward Quartermaine's funeral. He works there in exchange for food and a place to stay. At Kelly's, Trey tells her there are no jobs for him and considers leaving town. On December 12, Trey tells Kristina he is going to work for David Vickers in one of his productions, and invites her to go with him to Los Angeles. Kristina accepts his offer, and her parents reluctantly consent. After Trey and Kristina tell Connie that they are leaving town, she drives away and they follow her with Starr and Michael. The car crashed and all four occupants are unconscious. Connie and Spinelli's girlfriend, Ellie Trout are also in the accident. On January 8, Dr. Patrick Drake meets with Connie, Kristina, Sonny, Starr and Michael about Trey's condition. Trey had an aneurysm (blood-filled balloon-like bulge that is deadly if it ruptures). The aneurysm ruptured, and Trey is declared brain dead. As his next of kin, Connie decides if and when Trey is pulled from life support. On January 14, 2013, Connie then realizes that she should be there for Trey when he is taken off life support. Later on, the doctors turn off life support and Trey passes away. Crimes Committed *Fraud; married Kristina Corinthos-Davis under false pretenses 2012 *Fought with Michael Corinthos 2012 *Accidentally shot his father, Joe Scully, Jr. in the shoulder during a fight for a gun 2012 Health and Vitals *Abandoned at birth and left in dresser drawer by mother, Connie Falconeri 1987 *Almost shot struggling over gun with father 2012 *Rendered unconscious in a car accident 2013 *Rendered unconscious for a second time due to the injuries sustained in the car accident 2013 *Declared brain dead from an intracranial bleed from a ruptured aneurysm following the car accident 8, 2013 *Almost taken off life support by his ex-wife, Kristina 11, 2013 *Taken off life support after being presumed brain dead 14, 2013 Family tree |y|Connie Falconeri|_ ||||||!|_ |||||'Joseph Scully III'|_ }} References External links *Who's Who in Port Charles: Trey Mitchell Category:Characters Category:Characters created by Ron Carlivati Category:Characters introduced by Frank Valentini Category:Characters with disputed parentage Category:Characters with generational suffixes Category:Children conceived via rape Category:Falconeri family Category:Fictional Italian-Americans Category:General Hospital characters Category:Scully mob family Category:2010s